<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidence is Key by liddoshorty90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238515">Confidence is Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddoshorty90/pseuds/liddoshorty90'>liddoshorty90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beca can't catch a break, CR and Beca BroTP, CR is beca's lesbian coach, CR throwing Beca under the bus, F/F, Friendship, Humor, Hypothetically, Inspired by true events, Rejection, beca hates clubs, beca's love life would be set if aubrey wasn't in the way, bechloe friendship, bechloe is not endgame, good thing aubrey isn't around to hear the shit coming outta beca's mouth, mentions of Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, mentions of bechloe babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddoshorty90/pseuds/liddoshorty90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If confidence is the key, then Beca is gonna be locked up in a room with no way to escape for the rest of her life. Good thing she has the Bella's by her side to give her the pep talk she needs to keep it pushing forward.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"... Oh, and there were mentions of 'red haired babies with deep blue eyes and smiles that could melt Mount Everest'.”</p>
<p>“It was smiles that could outshine the sun, you aca-bitch!”</p>
<p>“Same thing, different scenario,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confidence is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another hidden gem i found collecting dust in my fanfic folders. i'm amazed at how funny i think i am. i hope this made you guys giggle, because i was giggling while i read through it. pretty sure i was gonna turn this into a Kommissar/Beca fic, but i think i'll leave it just the way it is. happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca hates clubs.</p>
<p>Absolutely loathes them.</p>
<p>Because no matter how many times she goes out to the club with the Bella’s, and no matter how many times they try to set her up with someone they approve of, she can't for the life of her 'reel them in.' Every time she tries to dance with a girl, said girl would look over her shoulder at Beca, stare her up and down, and walk away with a laugh escaping the mouth.</p>
<p>“Not again,” she groaned as the latest victim of her dancing escapade left with a shake of her head. “Why does this always happen to me?!” she sighed as she threw her hands into the air.</p>
<p>Cynthia Rose appeared by her side and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, “You're not confident in yourself, is all,” she reassured her, “girls love confidence.”</p>
<p>Beca growled, “that's the problem, isn't it? I have no confidence! I mean, I could flirt with the best of them and exchange banter back and forth, but when it comes to actually talking to girl’s I suck so hard.”</p>
<p>“I don't know why. You're amazing and I do see the way you flirt with girl’s; you can make the most confident girl blush with the things that come out of your mouth. And, if you tell anyone this, I'm gonna deny it so hard, but I actually have a tiny notebook that I use to keep track of all the good shit that comes outta your mouth, Becs.”</p>
<p>The brunette shook her head and covered her face with her hands. They were at a gay club for Chloe's birthday on a warm summer night and Beca only agreed to tag along because the red head's pout and teary eyes could even get Satan to play nice. “Maybe I'll just stay single the rest of my life,” she had mumbled into her hands, “maybe Chloe's and I little role playing where we pretend to be each other's girlfriend will come true eventually and we'll be happily together until we're old and wrinkly. She's a catch, right? We'd have beautiful, clumsy, awkward red headed babies with deep blue eyes and smiles that could outshine the sun. Right?!” she exclaimed, quite a few notches from hysterical.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa whoa,” CR soothed as she placed a hand in front of herself, like a dog owner would their pet when it got too hyper crazy. “Relax, would you?” She caught someone’s eye from over Beca's shoulder and motioned with her head for that person to come over, and gently moved Beca a few feet to the side. “You're good. You're fine. You and Chloe would make beautiful babies, yes, but I don't think Aubrey would agree. Cuz yanoe, on account of them being together and all?” she had said as she looked into Beca's wide eyes. Beca's eyes got even wider, “Relax, Aubrey's not around right now, she didn't hear a thing you said,” CR reassured her, wincing at the images that popped up in her head at a possessive Aubrey when it came to her relationship.</p>
<p>“Okay, good. Because it would suck to be single and dead, but god it sounds so much better than being single and alive. Maybe I should go find her and turn into a homewrecker, because I'm more of a catch than she is, right?” she questioned before adding, “I'm charming!”</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on here?” Chloe asked as she approached the pair. She had taken a break from dancing to get some more jiggle juice in her when she noticed CR as she tried to console the tiny brunette. The music was loud in the club, obviously, but they were in a secluded area where it was much quieter. On the way towards them she swore she heard the words “babies,” “homewrecker,” and “charming,” and her interest was peaked.</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Beca squeaked in surprise and she turned around quickly with a deer in the headlights look on her face. “Absolutely nothing. No thing at all,” she said as she shook her head quite vigorously. Chloe threw a look at CR's direction and was met with pursed lips that were covered by a hand. The red head raised an eyebrow at her friend.</p>
<p>“Beca here thinks that you two would make beautiful babies,” CR finally expelled from her lips with a laugh.</p>
<p>“CYN!!!” Beca exclaimed, appalled that her friend would throw her under the bus like that. “Why would you do that?” she groaned as she shut her eyes tight and balled her hands into fists at her side.</p>
<p>Both of Chloe's eyebrow rose in surprise and she smiled widely at the embarrassed brunette. “Awww, Becs, damn right we'd have the most beautiful babies in the world!” she cooed as she pinched the heated cheeks on the tiny girl’s face. “Can you imagine one having my hair and your attitude? Or your tiny stature and my outgoing personality? They'd be the worst kind of trouble for anyone who'd met them,” Chloe squealed.</p>
<p>“I'm fun-sized,” the tiny brunette grumbled as she slapped the red head's hands away from her face.</p>
<p>“You're darn tootin',” the red head agreed as she booped Beca on the nose with the tip of her index finger. “Now, what's got ya panties in a bunch?” she asked in a horrible Southern voice, ignoring Beca's slap of the hand at her fingertip, and sliding her arm over the tiny brunette’s shoulder.</p>
<p>While it seemed like Beca wasn't going to let anything slide from her lips, a certain gossiping lesbian had no qualms on the matter. “Beca got rejected,” she had supplied, “again,” she threw in, “and went into full panic mode about being single the rest of her life, or just keeping up the whole 'Chloe is my fake girlfriend but if we lie long enough about it, eventually it'll come true' spiel. Oh, and there were mentions of 'red haired babies with deep blue eyes and smiles that could melt Mount Everest'.”</p>
<p>“It was smiles that could outshine the sun, you aca-bitch!”</p>
<p>“Same thing, different scenario,” Cynthia Rose brushed off with the wave of her hand.</p>
<p>Chloe couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and bent over as she let out a full-on belly laugh. When she was done, she stood up straight again and wiped the tears that escaped the corners of her eyes with the pads of her thumb.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow. I've been having a blast but that certainly was the highlight of my night,” she gasped, anchoring herself with one hand on Beca's shoulder. “And you, you aca-idiot, you have no reason to worry,” she said as soberly as she could, “you really are an amazing person, just 'cause you keep getting rejected doesn't mean that you're gonna be single for the rest of your life. You just haven't met the one girl who's dumb enough to let you sweep her off her feet yet!”</p>
<p>Throughout the whole pep-talk Beca felt her demeanor go from 'shit, I fail in life' to 'Awww, this is why she's my best friend,' to 'wow, what a way to rub salt in the wound.' “Thanks, Red. That was so amazing. I feel so amazed with myself. I can't wait to meet this girl who'll be 'dumb enough to let me sweep her off her feet,'” she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you whore,” was her response from Chloe, with a slap to the crossed arms over her chest. “All said in good fun and fate. You're Beca fucking Mitchell, if none of these girls can see that then that's their loss.” She heard Cynthia Rose agree with Chloe's sentiment and relaxed enough until her arms dropped to her sides. She let Chloe pull her into a loving embrace and felt CR pat her on the back. “Now stop being a sourpuss and dance with me!” she exclaimed as she grabbed onto each of their hands and pulled them into the crowded dance floor.</p>
<p>Beca shook her head and gave the tiniest smile as she was engulfed by the rest of the Bella's who were still on the dancefloor.</p>
<p>Maybe she did suck at talking to girls, but she vowed to at least try the next time she went clubbing. The worse that could happen was she'd be rejected by someone she most likely wouldn't see again in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you like it? did ya?? this little story is like an inside scoop of my own life. i swear i get rejected because i look like a freshman in high school still, damn baby face i tell ya. but my friends are always there to pick me up and push me towards another unsuspecting person. just a reminder: you're amazing and anyone is lucky to have you in their life!!!! do you and don't let lames bring you down!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>